The present disclosure relates in general to gaming devices and systems, and more particularly to cashless gaming through the use of virtual ticketing in a gaming system.
Games of chance have been enjoyed by people for many years and have undergone increased and widespread popularity in recent times. As with most forms of entertainment, some players enjoy playing a single favorite game, while others prefer playing a wide variety of games. In response to the diverse range of player preferences, gaming establishments commonly offer many types of electronic games. Many electronic gaming machines (EGMs), such as slot machines and video poker machines, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. The EGMs include specially programmed computers and contain multiple external interfaces. Further, the EGMs may provide mobile services such as funds transferring and game functionality within the gaming establishments to mobile or “player” devices.